The present invention relates to personal computers, workstations and the like.
Personal computers and workstations are becoming more and more commonplace in businesses of all sizes. Advantageously, these machines enable secretaries and other office workers to perform electronically and/or more automatically many functions that used to be performed by more manual means. Disadvantageously, however, the secretarial work area still typically must include a separate conventional typewriter to fill out pre-printed forms, type envelopes, etc.